Perfect
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: Bella, a single mother, is relatively happy with her life. She has an amicable relationship with her ex, a son she adores and a secret lover that can rock her world. What will it take to make her life perfect?


**Entry for the Fandom4Texas compilation  
><strong>

**Title: **Perfect

**Pen name: **FFLoverLaura

**Rating: **MA/NC-17

**Summary: **Bella, a single mother, is relatively happy with her life. She has an amicable relationship with her ex, a son she adores and a secret lover that can rock her world. What will it take to make her life perfect?

**Warning: **Lemon

**Banner made by: **lvtwilight09

* * *

><p>_xoxo_<p>

"Mom."

I sigh quietly, trying to pretend that I'm still asleep, even though he obviously knows I'm not.

"Mommy," he whines.

"Hmmm," I grumble.

"Wake up!" Cayden says cheerfully.

"I don't wanna," I reply and roll over onto my back so he can cuddle up next to me. He worms his way under the covers and giggles as he gets comfortable against me.

"Momma, you need to get up. I have to go to daddy's house today, 'member?" As if I could forget. He goes to his dad's house every other weekend.

"How could I forget? You leave me here all by my lonesome for two whole days," I say as I tickle him.

"GAH! Mom! Haha! Stop! Mom! I'm gonna pee my pants," Cayden squeals as he's overcome with giggles. I immediately stop and look towards him. He is so cheesing it, the little liar.

"Uhhhuh, and Mommy is hungry. Pancakes?" I ask while laughing.

"Yes!" he yells as he jumps up and runs off.

I sigh and rub my hands down my face. My seven year old little man was going to be the death of me. I swear that kid is going to give me gray hair by the time I'm thirty. He's my whole world though and I wouldn't change a thing. Well, except for maybe his father.

Jacob and I were high school sweethearts and I ended up pregnant my freshman year in college. Needless to say, the pregnancy was unexpected and caused Jake to freak out. Now, don't get me wrong, he was very supportive and still is. We just grew apart.

Things happen and people change.

I get up from my comfy bed and pad my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and throw on some yoga pants and a tank top, then make my way towards the kitchen where my little guy has everything already set up at the kitchen island.

"Wow, looks like we are all set, huh?" I ask and smile down at him. Gosh, could this kid get any cuter? He has my eyes and nose, but Jake's dimples which make him a lady killer at age seven.

"Yup!" Cayden replies enthusiastically.

"Alrighty, let's get started," I say as we begin to make the best pancakes ever, as deemed so by my right hand man.

_xoxo_

An hour later there is a knock on the door and Cayden goes barreling towards it.

"Daddy!" he squeals while jumping up into Jake's arms.

"Hey bud," Jake laughs as he hugs our son close to him. I love seeing them together, I'm blessed that he is such a good dad.

"So, you'll bring him back tomorrow around seven?" I ask, just to be sure.

Jake rolls his eyes. "Yes Bella, same time, same day, every week."

I put my hands up. "Just making sure, you never know when Leah might throw a hissy fit."

"That was one time Bells and you know I would never compromise my time with Cayden," he says.

"I know, I know. Have fun and call me if you need anything. I am just going to hang out at the library tonight," I say as I lean in to hug and kiss our little guy. "Be good," I say as sternly as I can manage and then smile at the look I get from Cayden.

"You be good too, mom. Love you!" he replies while shaking his finger at me and smiling. I roll my eyes dramatically and smile at him.

And then there was one.

I rub my hands across my face as I close the door. I have so much work to do at the library tonight, it's not even funny. My classes have been kicking my ass ever since I decided to go back to school and get my degree.

I grab my messenger bag with everything I need already inside and make my way towards the library.

_xoxo_

Have you ever gotten that feeling that you know you are being watched, but you don't necessarily want to look up, afraid of whom it might be?

Yeah, that's the point I'm at right about now.

I close my book loudly, sick of looking at the same sentence over and over again. I put everything into a neat pile and then stand up from the table I had stationed myself at hours ago.

I stretch and groan as my muscles protest the movement.

I can still feel those eyes on me as I make my way back towards the stacks. I know I am being followed, I can feel it in my bones.

I shiver in anticipation.

I know it's _him_.

"Took you long enough," I say as I feel his touch…_finally_.

"I've been waiting for you baby," he says as he grabs me from behind, grinding his hard cock into my ass.

"Mmmm, you could have approached me you know. It's not like we have anything to hide," I reply as I melt back into him. My head goes straight for his shoulder as he glides his hands up and around, just under my breasts.

"I know baby, but you looked so hot sitting there concentrating so hard," he moans as he brushes his hands across my aching, swollen nipples.

I turn around, eager to see him.

God, he's beautiful. How I ever got so lucky as to be partnered up with him in Mr. Banner's Sociology class is beyond me, but I am not complaining.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask, barely holding onto my self control.

God, I need him. It had been too long. With taking care of Cayden during the week and taking classes while working part time at the book store, we hadn't been able to find any time to be together until now.

"Hmmm…Cayden's with his dad right?" I nod and smile. He knows it's the perfect time for us to be together.

"Wanna go back to your place? I already have a bag in the car. Meet you there?" he asks while running his hands up and down my back. I close my eyes and lean into him.

"Meet me there in twenty," I whisper, dropping kisses along his jaw. His hands tighten their hold around me and I can feel the rumble in his chest.

"Baby, come on," he whines while pushing his thick, hard cock into my stomach, making me clench my thighs together in anticipation of whats to come.

"Ok, fine. And Edward? Please hurry, I need you...so bad," I say and take a step back, all the while smirking up at him.

He smiles that gorgeous smile and says to me, "You have no idea, love."

I giggle and then make my way towards my table to grab my things. But as always, he's one step ahead of me and has my bag slung over his shoulder. He grabs my hand and pulls me along behind him.

"In a hurry?" I ask, giggling in excitement as he pulls me into his side, my arm automatically going around his waist.

Edward laughs through his nose. "Bella, all I know is that I need to feel you, every single inch of you. I need you naked as soon as fucking possible."

I bite my lip and smile internally.

What did I ever do to get so lucky? He makes me feel things I never have before. With Jake, sex was expected and usually ended up boring and ordinary. But with Edward…I don't even know how to describe it.

I automatically smile when I think of him and when he touches me I instantly feel at peace. He hasn't met Cayden yet, but I know that he will and it will be soon.

It's been six months since I was partnered up with him on our sociology project. Six months worth of flirting, longing looks and teasing.

"Hey," Edward starts, bringing me out of my thoughts, "where were you just now?"

I can hear the smile in his voice and look up at him, "Just thinking about how it's about time you met my little guy."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? You ready for that?" he asks.

I can hear the excitement in his voice. That's just one of the many things I love about Edward: he loves kids. I was so worried about dating someone new; thinking about the fact that I am a single mom, it would turn most guys off. But not Edward, he thought it was great that I had a kid and even said I was a MILF the first time I had mentioned it to him.

I laugh at the memory.

"I'm definitely ready for that. Unless you don't want to…" I start, maybe I had read him wrong? Oh geez I don't know what I would do if…

Edward stops me and pulls me in front of him, "Bella, look at me."

I bite my lip and look down, unsure if all these feelings deep inside of me are wrong. I thought I had finally found that type of connection that those Fan Fiction stories claim can exist between a man and a woman. That all consuming love and lust and complete adoration for someone.

I never thought I would find that, until I met Edward.

He rubs his fingers along my cheek until I look up at him. I instantly get lost in those green eyes and feel my heart start to flutter.

"I'm ready to meet Cayden, if _you_ are ready for me to meet him. Bella, I'm in this. I really like you and I don't want to jump ahead of ourselves, but…" I could just feel him struggling with what he wanted to say. He shakes his head instead and says, "Bella, I think we need to get back to your place, now."

Edward smirks and leans his forehead against mine, and I take a deep breath, just drinking him in. God, he smells unbelievable.

Like musk mixed with sex and…_ungh_…

All man.

All mine.

I groan.

"See you there," I whisper as I lean up to kiss him chastely on the lips. I walk backwards towards my car, smiling as I see him run a hand through his hair.

God I love him.

_Whoa._

Hold up.

Love?

Oh, _shit_.

_xoxo_

I pull into my apartment complex in record time.

I was so lost in my thoughts about the fact that I just realized I love Edward that I barely remember the drive home. I look to the side and I notice that he's already here.

Shaking my head and laughing, I get out of the car, grab my messenger bag and make a dash for my apartment. I can hear him catching up to me and I giggle. I make it to the door just as he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What's on your mind sweet girl?" he asks as he runs his hand through my hair. I close my eyes and relish in the feeling of his hands and what those hands will be doing to me in a couple of minutes.

"You. Always you," I reply and lean up to brush my lips against his. I stop before I can get too carried away and I hear him groan as I turn back towards my door.

"Did you want something to drink?" I ask as I unlock the door and head towards the kitchen.

"No," he says, grabbing me from behind and burrowing his nose into my hair.

I can feel his breath along my neck and whimper.

He knows just what to do every...fucking...time.

Edward turns me around and his lips are instantly on mine...warm, wet, demanding.

I can feel the wetness already soaking through my underwear. My hands go straight for his hair and I pull on it as he swipes his tongue along my bottom lip and then sucks it into his mouth.

"_God_, you're beautiful," he breathes. "I need you baby, let me love you. Please." My heart clenches at his tone.

Lust filled.

Driven.

He is a man on a mission tonight.

_Thank you Lord, for letting me be said mission._

_Amen, sister._

His hands descend from their place around my back, towards my ass, sliding down the backs of my thighs.

"I need you too," I whimper as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him.

Edward carries me to my room and lays me down on the bed. Hovering over me, his hard cock is right where I need him and I rotate my hips to try to relieve some of the pressure that's starting to build.

"Too many clothes," he mumbles, kissing along my neck as his hands make their way underneath my tank top. His hands are warm and demanding, kneading my flesh as he pulls my tank up and over my head.

He leans back on his knees and rips his shirt up and over his head.

I can't help but stare at him.

His well defined chest and abs cause me to moan like a porn star and grab at my own breasts, kneading them.

"Fuck baby," he moans, then his mouth is on my right nipple, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the barbell before he bites down on it, just hard enough to border painful…but he knows exactly what it does to me.

His cock is still right _there_, rubbing up against my clit with every move he makes.

"_Ungh_, so good baby," I suck in a breath, "You feel so good."

My hands make their way to his jeans and I begin to work the buttons from his pants.

Edward licks and sucks his way across each of my breasts, making his way down my stomach and to the top of my pants.

I can feel his warm breath on me and I grab onto his hair, my head a jumbled mess at what he is able to do to my body by barely touching me.

He kisses along my stomach and then proceeds to pull my pants and underwear down my legs until I am laid completely bare before him.

"God…damn," he groans and then jumps off the bed in a hurry to get his own jeans off of him.

My hands have a mind of their own as they run all over my body. My entire being is on fire for him, craving what only he can give me.

I look towards him and notice he is staring at my hands as he strokes his long, hard cock.

"So fucking sexy," he moans out.

"Please, I need you inside of me," I look at him and beg him with my eyes, pleading with him.

"Fuck yes," he whimpers.

_God_, I love that we both want each other so badly.

Edward makes his way towards me, climbing onto the bed on all fours and kneels in between my legs. He hovers over me, his cock right there, but as I push my hips towards him, he withdraws and looks me in the eyes.

"You are everything, Bella," he says softly. I can see the sincerity in his eyes, hell I can feel it. He leans his forehead against mine and grabs my hands, holding them above my head.

"Edward," I moan out, trying to catch my breath. My body is a live wire, aching for him to consume me.

He brushes his cock along my slick folds and hisses.

"Fuck baby, so wet for me," he breathes.

"For you, only for you. Edward, please take me. I'm yours," I say and squeeze his hands that still have mine trapped above my head.

He pushes his cock inside me with one long thrust and I gasp.

Edward is definitely on the large side. The man is blessed with both the perfect girth and length, that reaches every single spot inside of me.

"Perfect, so fucking perfect," he hisses and begins a torturously slow pace, every inch of him gliding within me easily.

He nips and sucks along my neck and chest, kissing every single inch that he can reach as I struggle to remain coherent.

My hips start moving in rhythm with his, his pubic bone crushing against my clit with every thrust.

"God, baby, you feel so good, so tight, so wet," he breathes into my ear. He lets go of my hands only to grab onto my hips as he leans back on his knees, pulling me into him, taking me, consuming me with raw need.

Edward starts pounding into me and I can't help the loud groans and moans that escape my mouth. I look to him and notice his eyes are focused on where we are joined.

His face looks as if he is in agony, struggling to keep control.

"Let go, Edward," I say and reach up to grab onto his biceps. He looks into my eyes and I can see the internal struggle.

I push him back, his cock slipping out of me and see the confusion on his face.

Getting up onto my knees, I take his face between my hands and kiss him.

He moans, one of his hands going to the back of my neck, the other on my hip, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"On your back, baby," I order him.

Edward's hands stop their exploration and he opens his eyes, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

He lies down on his back, arms behind his head with that smirk still in place, as I move between his legs.

I lean down, keeping my eyes on him and place my tongue on the head of his cock, running my tongue along the engorged tip.

I suck just the tip into my mouth and moan at the taste of us combined.

Perfect.

"Baby, please. I need you to cum on my cock," he moans and I can tell he is resisting the urge to just thrust up into my mouth.

I crawl up his body and glide my soaking wet pussy along his length. We can both hear just how wet I am and we both also know I will be soaking through these sheets by the time we are done.

He grabs both of my breasts, pushing them together and laps at them with his tongue while looking me in the eye.

I place my hands on the headboard above his head and shiver in anticipation.

"Ride my cock baby, take me, use me," he moans. He knows I love to take over control and work his cock.

Using my left hand, I reach back behind me and grab onto his cock, still slick with my juices, and place the tip at my entrance.

I look him in the eye before I plunge down on top of him, groaning in relief at having him inside of me again. My hands are on his chest as I start to rock back and forth on top of him, setting the perfect pace.

We both gasp and moan. His hands are everywhere…on my hips, on my breasts, on my clit.

"Fuck yeah, work my cock baby," he gasps out as I start riding him faster.

I can feel my skin break out into goose bumps.

He pulls me down so I am completely on top of him, chest to chest, nose to nose. His arms wrap around me as he places his feet on the mattress and pushes his hips up towards mine, matching me thrust for thrust.

"Oh God!" I scream, the pleasure too much. "I can't. Baby, too much, I can't…"

He growls and holds me tighter to him, relentless in his thrusts as he pounds into me.

"I want you to cum all over me baby," he breathes, "you gonna squirt for me tonight? Huh? I wanna feel those juices pouring out of you and all over my cock," he demands.

He_ knows_ just what the dirty talk does to me.

I whimper and feel my orgasm approaching fast. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I scrunch up my face and groan, Edward still thrusting, begging me to cum.

"So close baby…OH MY GOD!" I scream. He pushes my hips up with his hands, his cock slipping out of me as stream after stream of cum shoots out of my pussy and onto his cock and stomach.

"Bella! Oh God baby, fuck yes, cum all over me!" Edward screams in desperation.

I am gasping for breath, my entire body shaking, cum still pouring out of me. I start to see stars when he flips me onto my back and thrusts his cock into me again.

"FUCK!" he roars, "So fucking hot, _goddamn_ baby!"

He continues thrusting into me hard and fast, relentless. I reach back and grab onto the headboard above my head, hanging on for dear life as I push my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Cum inside me baby, fill me with your cum," I moan out.

Edward crushes his body onto mine and buries his face into my neck. He licks and sucks his way across my shoulder and bites down, hard.

"Oh FUCK!" I scream, feeling another orgasm begin to rush through me.

"Again? Fuck yeah," he groans, latching his mouth onto my neck, then reaches between us to pinch my clit.

My pussy walls clench around his cock as his thrusts become erratic. Wave after wave of pure white pleasure courses throughout my body, from my toes to my head and back down again.

My hands are clutching his head to me, pulling his hair. Our body are slick with sweat and cum.

"FUUUUCK!" he roars, his cock twitching inside of me as cum shoots out of him in long, hot squirts. He slows his thrusts down, gasping for air. I can't help but squeeze his cock again with my pussy.

He hisses and raises his head to look me in the eye.

Brushing the hair away from my face, he looks down at me and then smiles.

We lay there for a moment, trying to catch our breath. My hands run along his slick back, up his shoulders and then into his hair.

"Mmmmmm," he moans, "So fucking perfect."

"Yeah, you are," I reply breathlessly.

We both look towards each other and laugh, which causes him to hiss again and pull out of me.

I groan at the loss of feeling him fill me and just lay there limply, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," Edward starts, I look over at him. He's on his side, one hand holding his head up, as the other moves towards my face, cupping my cheek.

I lean into him. "Hmmm," I answer lazily and close my eyes.

"I love you," he breathes.

And just like that, with those three little words, everything falls into place and I realize that my life is…perfect.

_xoxo_

**A/N**

**A HUGE Thank you to TexasBella and Theonlykyla for encouraging me and supporting me in writing my first fic ever! A BIG Thanks to lvtwilight09 for making the PERFECT banner for this! And also a HUGE thank you to Nyddi and Trsone for giving me the strength and support I needed. You ladies rock my world and I love each and every one of you. If you aren't reading their fics already…what are you waiting for? DO IT NOW! Also, thank you to everyone in my facebook group FFLoverLaura's Secret Lair for your support! I have met some amazing people thanks to fanfiction, and I will be eternally grateful. **

**If you want to join my madness, you can join my group on fb…the link is below. **

**Again, thank you to everyone for your support and encouragement! Love you all!**

**www (.) facebook (.) com/groups/139283239484206/ (just remove the parentheses and spaces first!) **

** xo**


End file.
